A New Member
After the competition ended, the winner James Armstrong was welcomed by the three young individuals. The four of them started to get along with each other and tallked about strategies they were going to use to defeat Karokan. Because of the excitement of finally deciding their fifth member, they didn't notice that one of them was missing. Alexandr Janiče was nowhere to be found. A couple of minutes after their discusion, Joseph finally noticed the absence. "Have any of you seen Alexandr?" he asked. "Now that you mention it. I haven't seen him after he was defeated by the daughter of Demeter," Johnny answered. "Maybe he got so embarassed being defeated by a girl." Jason joked. From out of nowhere, a hand was placed on Jason's head. Everyone stopped laughing as they saw the tall figure of Alexandr. "I'm not joining the quest anymore. I was assigned a different task. Some of you might miss me but don't worry, the gods picked someone who has a similar name with me. I'm sure you'll get along fine with Alexandra." Behind the towering figure of Alexandr, a young girl appeared. From what the four could see, the girl couldn't be older than 15. She was looking at the floor, so they couldn't see her face. The girl murmured something, but it was too soft for the young men to hear. James Armstrong couldn't believe what he was seeing, a young girl was replacing the son of Selene. He was a little bit insulted. He fought very hard just to be part of the quest, while the girl just happens to have the same name as the original quest member manage to get in with ease.He wanted to know what makes the girl so special. Joseph, on the otherhand was happy with the change. He was glad that a girl was joining them on their quest. "You're a daughter of Hemera aren't you?" Johnny asked out of the blue. The girl was startled with the question, but she nodded and said, "yes. " "Please take good care of me. Also, Mr. D suggests that we all call it a day and train first thing in the morning." She continued. The four of them nodded in agreement. Each of them started heading off towards their own cabin, ready to call it a day while Alexandr and Alexandra stayed on their places and continued to talk. " The night will be full of nightmares." Johnny Levine headed off to Nyx's Cabin. The place was little less crowded than other cabins. Some of his siblings were already sleeping, while the others were talking excitedly about the winner of the competition a while ago. He was a bit glad that there was no tension in the air despite the fact that an unbeatable monster is currently roaming in the mortal world. Jason Knight first talked to his girlfriend to tell her that their date would have to be postponed before he set of to his own cabin.The Poseidon's Cabin was quiet as usual. His brother Percy left a week before for college and the few siblings he had are either asleep for already left for school. Well at least I could sleep queitly tonight, Jason thought. James Armstrong still couldn't forget his encounter with the little girl as he walk his way towards his cabin. He was tired from the all out brawl but he was still wide awake. He can't help but wonder why he couldn't read the daughter of Hemera's mind. It was frustraiting. He only have those problems with extremely powerful demigods like Joseph''. I guess I have another mystery to solve. I also need to change my strategies in fighting the Karokan. With the variables now changed, I need to think how that little girl can be used.'' James thought. Joseph Mierek recounted the events that happened during the past 12 hours. There were a lot of unpredictable things that he coulldn't get his mind off, especially his fellow quest memebers. They were an odd assortment of demigods. They have different personalities and different believes. He doesn't know if he would be able to lead the five of them to victory. He also need to consider the Egyptians. He wondered if he could get along with them. There would also be a fight for power. "A lot of things have to be considered, but I'm pretty sure this would be a very hard quest. " He said to himself. Category:Two Hells